


The Curiosity of Hermione Granger

by Overlord_Duelist



Series: Magic Loves Them Young [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Video, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Duelist/pseuds/Overlord_Duelist
Summary: There's one thing everyone knows about Hermione Granger - once she wants to learn something, she'll always learn as much as she can. But what is the secret behind her good grades, and her good behaviour in school?It all began when she was young...very young...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Mr Granger
Series: Magic Loves Them Young [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207244
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	1. Where It All Changed For Daddy

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?"

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes at her father's worried tone. "Daddy, I'll be fine. Hogwarts is the best school for witches and wizards in Britain, I read all about it in _Hogwarts, a History_."

"So you keep reminding us," Hermione's mother chuckled quietly. "It's just...odd, that's all. Our daughter, going away, to a boarding school, that we can't even visit ourselves because we're...well..."

"I promise I'll write to you!" Hermione insisted. "They've got owls that can deliver letters. I'll make sure to write! Every week!"

"We'll hold you to that, darling," Mr Granger smirked, raising an eyebrow. He turned to his wife, his concerned expression leaving him, replaced with a more accepting calm. "She's right. That woman who visited us...Mc-Gonna-gal, or something...she seemed very good. She'll keep her right."

"I hope so..." Mrs Granger sighed. "Just...give us one last hug, just for good luck?"

Hermione immediately jumped at her parents, and the the two grownups lowered themselves to Hermione's height, before pulling her into an embrace. The hug itself couldn't last, however, as the young witch glanced up at the clock at the station platform.

"Oh, it's nearly eleven! I should be going!"

"So you should," Mr Granger smiled. "Good luck, darling. And do remember to write. Every week?"

"Every week," Hermione nodded excitedly, before grasping the trolley with her school trunk loaded into the cart, turning right at the wall that stood right between Platforms 9 and 10 of King's Cross Station, and once the three of them had waved her goodbye, she turned and sprinted right towards it, suddenly vanishing right into the stone wall, to the brief, but fleeting shock of both of her parents.

Mrs Granger sighed. "Well, there she goes."

"There she goes," Mr Granger chuckled. "I still worry too but...she'll be fine. She's the type who just wants to learn everything, once she puts her mind to it. If anyone can do well at that school, it'll be her."

Indeed she was. Hermione Granger had always been the type to always do well in school. She was the perfect little angel in her old primary school, and the rate she just seemed to absorb knowledge was just extraordinary.

And secretly, Mr Granger credited himself for that great, earnest curiosity and smarts...although he would never tell his wife, or anyone else, about the reason why...

* * *

Mr Granger couldn't quite remember how the whole thing all began, at least not down to the detail. All he could remember was it happened when Hermione was a mere six years old, and one night, when his wife had to stay late at the clinic, his young daughter came to him while he was watching the news.

She said that she felt tickly 'down there'.

He had read in some magazine somewhere, he couldn't recall the exact article, that said children do discover how to masturbate by themselves. Kids are by nature very grabby, after all, and they explore through whatever they can hold in their hand.

It seemed, however, that the finer details had escaped Hermione on that occasion. She confided in him about how it made her think she needed to use toilet when she didn't, and that thinking about that tickling made it hard to concentrate on reading her book.

No matter how much Mr Granger protested that a father shouldn't be doing that sort of thing, Hermione insisted that he should at least look, which caused one thing to lead to another...

...and then the next thing he new, after making Hermione promise she wouldn't tell anyone, he was rubbing at his own daughter's most precious place, making her feel good, for the first time.

Except that wasn't the end of it.

Secretly, Hermione asked him again, saying that she'd tried it herself, but Daddy's fingers felt better. And despite his initial reservations, Mr Granger couldn't say no to his little baby girl. She needed him. He couldn't refuse.

There were, of course, some ground rules that had to be laid down, father to daughter. They were special treats, his special touching, and Hermione was never to tell anyone about Daddy's special treats, first and foremost. Thankfully, even Hermione was clever enough to know that Daddy's treats were...unusual, but a small part of her enjoyed keeping a secret - it made her feel like she was part of her Daddy's own secrets he kept, as a dentist. Mummy and Daddy were both dentists, and they told her they had to keep patient records a secret, because sometimes they had problems with their teeth that they didn't want others to know.

Secondly, Daddy's treats were for when Hermione was a good girl, behaving well at school and not getting into trouble, and doing all of her homework on time.

Even before all that, she was a smart girl for her age, but now, she never grumbled when it was time to do her schoolwork, she always kept her bedroom tidy, because Mummy said so - she was the perfect little angel.

He could only remember the gist of how it started.

But the day he felt so much more for Hermione, he remembered all too well.

* * *

"Are you sure? I can do it tonight if you want," Mrs Granger asked.

Mr Granger pretended to be resigned, and he let out a sigh. "No, it's alright, darling. I can do it. You have things to get on with, I don't."

"Okay..." Mrs Granger turned her eyes back to the pieces of paperwork scattered around the computer at her desk. "Thanks."

Mr Granger wordlessly nodded, and he got up from the leather couch to make his way up to Hermione's bedroom, to tuck her in.

He pushed the bedroom door open, and there, lying on the tiny bed head sticking out of the grey duvet, head nestled onto the pillow, was Hermione.

"Daddy..." Hermione whispered, her big brown eyes staring up hopefully at her father.

"Hermione..." Mr Granger smiled. "Have you been a good girl today...?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded. "I did all my homework and I was a good girl at school today. And I finished my new book."

"How very clever of you," Mr Granger stroked at his daughter's brown bushy hair. "And you think that you deserve something nice before you go to bed?"

Hermione knew her Daddy only asked he that because he thought it was funny. She always knew, deep down, that Daddy already could tell she'd been good. She did her homework with him that night, and she did it all really well, she knew it.

She nodded eagerly, and Mr Granger chuckled. "Well, alright then. make yourself comfortable, on the bed."

Hermione then got herself out of the covers, and instantly, Mr Granger saw that she was entirely missing her pink pyjama bottoms, and her knickers. Rather shamelessly, she crawled to the edge of the bed, pillow in hand, and she lay right down, her bare legs dangling off the mattress.

Mr Granger raised an eyebrow as he closed Hermione's bedroom door behind him, to keep his wife away. "Hermione...you couldn't wait for Daddy's special touches...?"

"No..." Hermione shook her head. "I listened downstairs and heard that you were going to tuck me in tonight..."

Mr Granger just let out a small smirk. "You should really be more patient...but never mind..."

He knelt down onto the carpeted pink floor, and Hermione lifted her legs, to plant her feet firmly onto the bed, and she opened up her legs to her Daddy.

It was the perfect view to her tiny, immature pussy, slightly damp with Hermione's arousal, glistening in the light of the bedside lamp. It looked nothing like his wife's own sex - her own lips hiding Hermione's pink treasures underneath.

Hermione didn't get as wet as his wife, Mr Granger knew, perhaps it was her age, and so as always, he coated his fingers in his own saliva, before he raised his right hand up to the young girl's little virgin flower, and with his middle finger, stroked slowly and lovingly at Hermione's clit. Straight away, she let out a small gasp, before a smile of relief crossed her face, and she willingly spread her legs wider. She then felt her Daddy's other hand, firmly but gently find its way to her inner thigh, and then further in, spreading her lower lips open so that he could stroke her properly.

His index finger wandered all over Hermione's little pussy, occasionally moving further south to stroke at her folds, but it always returned up, to rub at the sensitive little button crowning Hermione's soft pink petals.

"Ah...!"

The small sound caused him to look up from his hands, towards the face of his six year old daughter. Her little face was flushed red, she was letting out ragged breaths, but Hermione's eyes were firmly locked on her Daddy's gaze, smiling as she wriggled a little in pleasure.

For a moment, Mr Granger thought Hermione looked...she looked...

Quickly trying to banish the thought from his mind, trying to remind himself that this was strictly a one-way present to her, he instead focused his finger right at the young girl's pink little nub, trying to avert his gaze from her red cheeks and her erotic expression, rubbing with a bit more speed.

"Daddy!" Hermione gasped, and she was now fighting to stay quiet and make sure Mummy didn't catch them, but she was feeling so good and Daddy's fingers were rubbing at the little bump below and it felt like and it was -

Hermione's pink pussy was twitching and pulsing against Mr Granger's fingers, only very slightly wetting his fingers with her immature level of juices, mixing with his spit as he diddled at her throbbing button. She was getting close, he could tell.

"Daddy..." Hermione tried to speak, in between her shallow breathing. "I feel...Oh! Daddy...!"

"That's it, darling," Mr Granger whispered, in a loving, gentle tone. "Just let it go...you're almost there..."

He sped up his fingers, and his digits slid right over the young girl's damp little folds, rubbing against her tiny clit, as he silently urged on his daughter to be granted her sweet release. 

"L-look...at me..." mewled Hermione. For a moment, Mr Granger was stunned, wondering whether he really looking his own daughter in the eye as she came, but the need, the desire in her voice compelled him to finally look up again, and what he saw next would live in his memory for the rest of his life.

Her hair was unkempt, she was sweaty, her cheeks were about as red as they could possibly get, and as she shuddered against his fingers with ragged breaths, she was gazing at him with half-lidded eyes, in pure love, smiling even amidst the haze of pleasure.

Hermione looked...she looked...erotically cute. And as soon as that thought crossed Mr Granger's mind, she finally came.

"Ah! Mmm...Mmm...Ah!"

Hermione slammed her eyes shut, and she let out a series of small, rapid whimpering. As she did, Mr Granger felt his daughter's petals twitch against his fingers, coating them in more of her young arousal as her tiny frame shuddered on the bed. All the while, his eyes never left her face, observing her expression, one that she only made in the throes of orgasm.

He slowed down his fingers, watching her slowly open her eyes again, as she let out a series of pants and small sighs. She looked up with a hazy look of relief, smiling as her Daddy's stroking of her tiny pussy became gentler, almost lazy.

"Thank you, Daddy," whispered Hermione. "I love you..."

"I love you too, darling," Mr Granger whispered back, as he lifted his hands away from his daughter. "You'll be fine going to sleep, Hermione?"

The young girl nodded. "Uh huh. I feel a lot more relaxed."

"Good to know," smiled Mr Granger. "Don't forget to wipe yourself and put your knickers and pyjama bottoms back on before you go to bed."

"Yes Daddy."

"Good night, darling." Mr Granger quickly wiped his hand inside his own pocket, removing any trace of Hermione's sinful essence as he made his way back out into the hallway.

"G'night, Daddy." Hermione shuffled into the duvet, fumbled around for a bit to cover herself up from the waist downwards, and switched off the bedside lamp next to her.

It wasn't until Mr Granger had closed the door right behind him that he paused, suddenly became aware of something unusual, something that he had managed until now to avoid, despite it all. 

He was feeling a rather uncomfortable tightness inside his pants.

Before, he was mostly doing it as a special treat to Hermione, never really thinking about getting anything back in return. He had, for all intents and purposes, approached it with the same level concentration as he would a patient at his dental clinic, keeping it detached, professional. What had changed, after about a week of 'helping' Hermione? Was it because of all nights, he chose tonight to actually look at her properly, realising for the first time just how cute she looked when she was being pleasured by his hand, that it was HIS hands responsible for such a taboo act, that he was...?

No. It was ridiculous to ever think that he should expect to do any more with Hermione, or to expect her to return the favour. He was her father. Parents indulge their children...

Right?


	2. Where The Fingers Go Further

It had to be said, that Mr Granger was an expert in separating his work life from his home life.

The next day at the clinic dealing with patients proved to be the perfect distraction from what happened last night - having to stare inside other people's mouths, sometimes with rather unsavoury results, was quite the mood killer. For as long as he and his wife worked at the clinic, no-one ever suspected a thing. It was a day to be professional, as it always was.

When the pair of them were at home, he found that night that his thoughts were straying to Hermione. Their schedule was arranged so that they alternated every day, regarding clocking out in the afternoon to pick up Hermione from school. Today, it was Mr Granger's turn to stay for the full day. Perfect for distracting himself in work.

That evening, he returned, and he had greeted his wife and daughter, and asked about their day, as usual. The thought of last night was quickly dismissed as a one-off, that he would pleasure Hermione the same way he always did, as a special treat for her subject to her schoolwork, nothing more (apparently, Hermione finished reading the book she was covering for English, and was quickly moving ahead in terms of higher stages than the other children).

He wasn't to know fate would have a different idea.

* * *

Mrs Granger was swamped in paperwork again, and Mr Granger once again offered to tuck Hermione in. Internally, he was thankful for it, as having to juggle his daughter's 'treats' and his wife meant that keeping it discreet was quite the task. So, must like last night, he made his way up to Hermione's room, where he found her on the bed, this time still fully clothed.

"Hello, darling," Mr Granger whispered, as he gently closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Daddy," Hermione whispered back, a small but excited smile across her face.

"Have you been a good girl for Mummy and Daddy today?"

"Mmm hmm!" she nodded. "Really good!"

"I thought so," Mr Granger chuckled in a low voice. "Alright then. Knickers off, then."

Hermione smirked, and she excitedly shed her pink pyjama bottoms and her blue knickers, and kicked them off to the side of the bed. But as for what happened next, Mr Granger certainly didn't expect - Hermione then pulled her pyjama top over her head, and was just about to do the same to her vest when Mr Granger decided now was probably a good time to speak up.

"Um...Hermione, why are you taking all of your clothes off?"

She turned to Mr Granger. "Your fingers feel good, but I always feel really hot. And I feel really sweaty afterwards. So I thought tonight I should take it off so it doesn't feel so...uncomfortable," she said (Mr Granger was rather proud of her for being able to use words that long, at six years old). Hermione then slid the vest over her, carefully piled her vest and pyjama top right where the rest of her clothes were, before she flopped onto the mattress, completely unaware of just how indecent she looked in that moment, and then looked expectantly up at her Daddy.

A part of Mr Granger's mind should have told Hermione to put her top back on, that it was not appropriate, but another more rational part of his brain seemed to step in, reasoning that she was too young to understand why being naked in front of others was 'not the thing', and that she honestly was doing it because it was about to get rather warm, and having less clothes to breathe in was just the sensible thing.

Yet another part of him also kept him transfixed at the sight of the little girl on the bed. 

She had the most pale skin, utterly blemish free. At six, Hermione had lost a good deal of her baby fat in her rapid growth-phase, now with a flatter tummy, her chest dotted with two pink dots that were her nipples, but she was still unmistakably a child, not yet a woman. Just a child. 

So why then, Mr Granger thought, was he finding that he wanted to see a bit more?

"Raise your legs for me, darling," Mr Granger said, and Hermione fell down onto the bed and lifted them back, like she was about to do a backwards somersault, holding them in place by her inner thighs with her hands. Before, when he rubbed her daughter, he simply parted her legs and got to work. Now, Hermione was clearly presenting herself to him, the obviously indecent pose in stark contrast to the youthful innocence on her face, not even realising what sort of feeling she was inducing within Mr Granger...not realising the swallow in his throat as he mentally prepared to 'get to work'...

Go to work on a naked little girl, and his own daughter at that.

But there seemed little sense in backing out now, since he'd just said all that.

Hermione felt her Daddy push her leg back a little with one hand, and she knew without asking that she was supposed to hold the leg in place as much as she could, so Daddy could make her feel good. Immediately, she felt the other hand use one finger to circle around at the top of her soft flesh, and she gasped out at the jolt that rushed throughout her body.

"Ah...Daddy...there...!" Hermione mewled out. Whenever Daddy touched that special spot - that was the best part of all. He sometimes wandered away from there to touch the rest of the space between her legs, but that spot there was her favourite. Tonight though, she wanted more, but she was a good girl, and it wasn't fair to Daddy to ask. This was already her reward for being good.

But then she felt something else, two fingers...

Giving off a low chuckle, Mr Granger took the tops of his thumb and index finger, and gently pulled back the little hood atop Hermione's pink pussy, allowing her tiny clit to peep out, just a little bit. A part of him was feeling experimental tonight, and he gently brushed a finger against the tip, and as he did, Hermione let out a small squeak. "Oh!"

The sound she made could have meant anything, so Mr Granger asked, "Do you like this, darling?"

"Y-yes," Hermione murmured. "That part feels so good..."

"Does it now?" Mr Granger smirked, raising an eyebrow. "In that case..."

Allowing his saliva to coat his fingers, he set his soaked digit to work, stroking at Hermione's little clit, circling his thumb around the edges of the tiny bump, clockwise and anti, alternating constantly - on two occasion Mr Granger even very lightly pinched at Hermione's love button, rolling his thumb and finger up and down to give it the maximum possible stimulation.

She found it hard to get wet, but he could tell that she liked having her clit touched directly. That was something to remember.

Hermione thought it felt so, so good. Daddy was touching her at the little bump, making her shudder and moan with every stroke, and she could feel her Daddy's wet fingers against her, spurring him on to make her feel good even more. "Ah!...Ahhhhh!...oh, Daddy!"

"Shhhh," hissed Mr Granger, slowing down his fingers. "We can't let Mummy hear us. Cover your mouth with your hands, if you have to, okay?"

Hermione DID have to. It felt so good, but she knew she had to be quiet...and so, Hermione firmly placed both her palms over her mouth, just in time to muffle another squeal as Daddy's fingers diddled at her clit again. Every twitch, every touch, was absolute heaven. Her own fingers just didn't compare. There was just something _magic_ about her Daddy's touch.

Eventually, Mr Granger took his hand away briefly, a part of him wanting to examine his handiwork. Hermione's clit was well and truly erect, and her tiny pink pussy was puffed up in arousal, folds only just peeping out of her tight lips, twitching as they leaked out her love nectar, whatever it could. It was almost adorable, the way her little snatch just seemed to try and answer his efforts, trying and failing to keep up with a man in his mid thirties like himself.

That cuteness was just what made it Hemione's, his little girl's pussy.

A needy whimper snapped Mr Granger out of his daydream, and he turned his attention his daughter, who still had her hands over her mouth, and was staring up at him, as though wanting him to finish her off, silently asking why her Daddy stopped.

Looking down, Mr Granger watched the pulsating of her innocent folds, and he swore for the smallest of moments that her six year old pussy seemed to be asking the same. Being a grown man, he of course knew the true purpose of Hermione's wetness, but she was still far too young for...that. The last thing Mr Granger wanted was to hurt his beloved daughter. He would never fit.

But then again, perhaps something smaller would...it was still using his hands. All that would change was how he used them. Maybe that wouldn't hurt and frighten Hermione. By this point he had practically forgotten about simply getting his little girl off. Now he wanted her to well and truly CUM for him.

"Tell me if this hurts, okay?" Mr Granger told the little girl, which caused her expression to take on a rather puzzled look, mixed with trust and arousal. "Daddy wants to try stroking you inside." 

Hermione wasn't sure what her Daddy meant, until she felt one of his fingers slowly tracing around what felt like a small hole in her girly place. "This part here," he explained. Your girly place gets wet here when you feel good, so something can be put inside, like Daddy's fingers."

Briefly, Hermione lifted her hands to talk. "Does it feel good?"

"We'll see," Mr Granger said. "Just tell me if you don't like it, okay?" The little girl nodded, and with her consent, Mr Granger re-lubricated his hands in spit, and slotted his right hand's middle finger into Hermione's waiting pussy, slowly and gently. She wasn't that wet for him, couldn't be wet for him, and yet to his surprise, his finger met no resistance at all. Hermione let out a few ragged gasps as she felt her Daddy's finger fill her up, before letting out a muffled cry. It felt uncomfortable at first, but once his finger stopped moving, Hermione found herself intrigued slightly, at how having something inside her really felt.

The muffled sound made Mr Granger pause for a moment, but a quick look at Hermione's expression wasn't one of pain, or panic, but complete and utter love and trust, even if she looked slightly uncomfortable at first. And so, he decided to take the next step.

Slowly, he set a rhythm to his wrist, pumping his finger in and out of Hermione's tiny pussy, her wetness making a very slightly damp sound as he thrust in and out.

Hermione found that she liked having her insides stroked by her Daddy. It felt different compared to when Daddy placed with her bump, but it still felt good. It still sent tingles around her body. Instinctively she tried to buck her hips, but Daddy always told her that she had to keep still, even if it was hard, because that was what good girls did.

"Mmm!...Mmm!..." Hermione supressed several moans as her Daddy moved her fingers, and when she bucked her hips against him a second time, Mr Granger knew that Hermione, even if she didn't really know it, was telling him to go faster, to do more.

Using his other hand, his fingers wandered down to Hermione's still throbbing clit, and the moment his digit circled her little bump, Hermione let out a muffled wail of ecstasy, her eyes looking up at her Daddy in adoration and lust. Mr Granger found that everything about the little girl at the end of his hands was driving him to his limits, with every bare inch of her naked underage skin in full view, her adorable sounds, the soft and wet warmth wrapped around his digit as he fingered her...

"Mmmmmph! Mmmm...!" Hermione's muffled sounds of ecstasy were now growing more desperate, and Mr Granger almost swore that her tiny pussy was sucking in his finger, as though urging him on to pump his digit faster and faster, as the digits in the other hand flicked and rubbed at her clit, causing his pants to tighten up once again, making forget for a moment about merely satisfying Hermione, and just drive her crazy with pleasure, to make her cum against his fingers, all for him.

He would get his wish shortly after that passing thought. The double stimulation, from her clit to her insides, was just too much, and before Hermione knew it, she was the loudest she had ever been.

"Mmmm mmmm MMMMMMM!"

Suddenly, there was a white flash that lit up the bedroom, and Hermione's toes curled and she shook as the tingling raced around her tiny body. She turned, bucked and twisted, and as she did, she felt something wet squirt out of her, coating her Daddy's palm, once, twice, something Daddy had told her on the first night wasn't her peeing herself, but something different, that showed Daddy that she felt good. All the while, he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, still stroking her little button, for every second of that yummy burn. 

Too tired to keep her mouth covered, Hermione's arms slumped to her sides, and she let out a few breathy whimpers as her Daddy's fingers slowed down and he let go of her clit. But her Daddy, little did she know, wasn't paying attention to that anymore.

Mr Granger briefly examined his hand, her modest but earnest orgasm, and her breathy gasps for air filling his ears. Making his baby girl cum by fingering like that had soaked his palm in her naughty juices, and he was now very much aware of the rather obvious stirring inside his pants, by now having to suppress the urge to cross a truly taboo line, and ruin what he had with his daughter...

But what was that white flash of light that lit up the room, just for a second, before it was snuffed out...? Was he simply imagining it, and it was simply someone yob outside doing some sort of prank with some lights, or was it something...?

"Daddy?" Hermione's voice snapped him back to reality for the second time that night. She'd slammed her eyes shut the moment she came. Perhaps she didn't notice it, lost in ecstasy as she was. Deciding not to mention it, he shook his head.

"Nothing, darling. Was that good?" Mr Granger asked.

"It was the best!" whispered Hermione, remembering to be quiet so that Mummy wouldn't hear. "Can you stroke me like that again sometime?"

"If...if that's what you want, darling," Mr Granger eventually said, after a pause. "Now darling, time to go to bed. Wipe, then clothes back on. You can leave your nightie unbuttoned if it still feels too warm. You can button them up later, okay?"

"Okay. G'night, Daddy," Hermione yawned, and she reached for tissues as she slipped each of her clothes left by the side of the bed back on again, before letting Mr Granger tuck her under the duvet.

It wasn't until Mr Granger turned to leave the bedroom that he saw something that was certainly rather unusual.

There was what appeared to be a small but otherwise healthy daisy, growing out of the carpet of Hermione's bedroom, right by the door.

* * *

Mr Granger seriously needed to get it out of his system.

What was that all about? Back when he was first aroused by Hermione, he had sworn to himself never to let himself do that again, in case he did something both of them would regret forever. But tonight of all nights, she had to decide to be naked, he had to decide to be experimental and try something new, she had to react so strongly to his touch as his finger was sucked in by her underage pussy...

And yet, all of those things were all that Mr Granger could think about as he furiously rubbed his own erection in the bed that night, trying to get it over with before his wife joined him in the bed.

"Dammit," Mr Granger muttered to himself. Maybe he could pretend to her that he rock hard waiting for HER. Not his daughter.

What now? He knew that the more he tried to NOT think about it the more those thoughts would just return with more intensity. And Hermione was doing so well in school, being so clever for someone her age, that it seemed cruel and pointless to Hermione if he were to just stop now.

Little did he realise that it was because her little girl was so clever, it was only going to get harder to resist than he thought...


	3. Where Hermione Learns Some Names

Not much annoyed Hermione at her age, but one that would definitely frustrate the young girl, was not knowing something, and then the book you think would help doesn't tell you.

She was big enough to know all the important parts of the body. Between all the books she read, and the nursery rhymes and activities she did in class, she knew most of the outside of her body.

Except for what was between her legs.

She didn't think too hard about what they were called, not even a few days in when Daddy started treating her when she did well in school and was a good girl, at home and in class. But none of the books she read ever mentioned them even once. Did they not know? Did they just choose not to mention them?

It drove Hermione nuts, not knowing. But since Daddy was very familiar with them, maybe he would. Mummy was also very clever, when it came to helping her with her homework, certainly, but she knew Mummy mustn't ever know. It was a secret between her and Daddy.

One afternoon, when she came back from school, she decided she would ask Daddy that night, or the next morning, if Mummy was going to be the one to tuck her into bed tonight. (Daddy said she would get her special treat when she woke up, if he didn't tuck her in.) As far as she remembered, Mummy and Daddy took turns. Mummy did it yesterday, so it was Daddy's turn.

And Mummy was going out tonight to see a play with her friends. She smiled when she recalled that piece of useful information.

* * *

A compromise was made between Mr Granger and Mrs Granger when they were married. Mr Granger didn't have to understand what was so great about the theatre, and Mrs Granger wouldn't in turn have to understand what was so great about eleven men in jerseys kicking a ball around their feet.

So Mr Granger didn't have to attend. She'd intended it as a 'girl's night out', anyway. He would have just been a third wheel.

Plenty of time, then, to treat Hermione - she'd gotten the most stars on the good behaviour board for the whole week. And she could be as loud as she wanted tonight.

He found her sitting right at the edge of the bed. 

"Hello, darling," Mr Granger whispered, as he gently closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Daddy," Hermione whispered back. She knew the whole routine by now, and now that she and Daddy were alone, it was time to ask.

"Have you been a good girl for Mummy and Daddy today?"

"Mmm hmm!" she nodded. "Really good!" She then put a finger up to her chin, in a thinking sort of pose, trying to look deep in thought, like a clever girl. "Daddy?" 

"Yes, darling?" Mr Granger knew Hermione liked to try and look smart whenever she asked. Both he and his wife taught her that there were no such thing as stupid questions. But deep down, Hermione knew instinctively that "Is it good for you to eat a lot of mud?" was definitely a stupid question. And so, she tried to avoid asking if she would ever think it wouldn't sound right when she said it.

"All my books about the body have names for each part. Like the head, the legs, the arms..."

"I should think so, yes," Mr Granger nodded, following the question so far.

"But none of the books I read talk about between the legs. It has a name, doesn't it? What is it?"

Ah. Mr Granger knew on some basic level that this was a conversation he would have to have with Hermione in regards to his 'treats'. She was certainly encouraged to be curious and eager to learn because of them. So, he decided initially to be honest with her, and just give her the proper name, so that she had an answer, and something a lot easier for other adults to understand.

"It's called your vulva, darling. Can you repeat that back? Vulva."

"Vulva," Hermione repeated, and Mr Granger nodded.

"What parts are there?" Hermione then asked.

Now that, Mr Granger had not been prepared for. At first he thought that Hermione would just be satisfied having now been given a name. Showed what he knew. And he had the sinking feeling when she went on: "You know how my hand has fingers, and my palm, and nails and stuff? What parts are there?"

"I...um..." Mr Granger found himself a little lost for words, wondering if he should try and cut her off, but Hermione wouldn't let up. "You know exactly what to do when you make me feel good, so I thought you'd know. Can you tell me as you touch me? Please?"

A hands-on sex-except-not education? The very thought gave Mr Granger pause. On one hand, it seemed rather dirty. On the other, how was it any different from a doctor, examining a patient, even somewhere that would cause most other people discomfort. Maybe tonight, he wouldn't have to think about such sinful thought about her daughter tonight. Tonight, he could just...

"Let me get a mirror, darling."

* * *

Once Mr Granger had briefly left to grab his wife's hand-mirror, and Hermione had shed her pyjama bottoms (and the rest of her clothes, which Mr Granger thought about protesting against, but decided not to - it was an examination, nothing more, and what made Hermione comfortable was what mattered), Hermione plonked herself down onto the bed, opening up her legs, so that her Daddy could have a better look.

"I'll show you each part by touch, alright, darling?" Mr Granger said, and Hermione nodded. "Then I'll show you what they look like with the mirror."

"Okay," Hermione's eyes were wide, with wonder and curiosity, but also anticipation, of the hot, burning tingling about to come.

Mr Granger figured he didn't need to list everything, just the parts Hermione would find most important, the sensitive spots she liked. So, starting at the beginning, he reached down, between the young girl's legs, running a finger almost at her inner thigh.

"This part here is the labia majora, darling," Mr Granger explained, stroking at Hermione's small outer lips. She personally found it relaxing when Daddy stroke it, but didn't feel tingly yet. "It's a long name, I know. But can you repeat it back to me? La-bi-a."

"La-bi-a," Hermione intoned.

"Ma-jo-ra."

"Labia majora," Hermione repeated slowly, and then once more, just for good measure.

"Yes, darling. It covers up the rest of your special place, your vulva. But if you're having difficulty remembering, you can call them your 'lips', okay? Not like on your mouth. Your 'lower' lips."

Hermione nodded. She would call them that, because it was lot easier to say. But that didn't mean she wouldn't remember the proper name for them, because it was the grown-up name too.

"Now this..." Mr Granger stuck his finger inside his mouth to wet it, reached inside down below, and Hermione jolted as he felt her Daddy's fingers spread her open, and another digit make contact with a fleshier, softer part of her, triggering nerves and making her gasp out. She remembered that part.

Mr Granger smiled down at Hermione, as he rhythmically stroked at her pink flesh. "The labia minora. But Daddy likes to call them your 'folds'."

"L-labia...minora..." Hermione repeated, in short stilted breaths. Being a clever girl, she noticed that it had the word 'minor' in the name, meaning less important, so it was smaller than her labia majora, she reasoned to herself. Personally, she thought at the moment, her minor labia felt more important, making her tingle, especially lower down, as Daddy stroked her. "My 'folds'..."

"Yes, darling," Mr Granger nodded. "They get wet when you start to feel good. It's how Daddy knows that you like it."

"My folds..." Hermione kept repeating, finding it harder and harder to concentrate, but also still wanting to feel every second of pleasure her Daddy was giving her with his fingers. "M-my folds are..."

"Is this good, darling?" Mr Granger chuckled. Hermione nodded.

She then let out a small squeak, as that yummy burn took over her little body. "Ah! Daddy! I'm getting wet...!"

Oh god, why did Hermione have to say that? It sounded to Mr Granger like he was simply feeding her words and phrases that he knew she was much too young to be telling others, making her sound so dirty, despite her innocence. It just made him hard, listening to Hermione's breathy moans and phrases, phrases she still didn't fully understand.

And she was right. Her tiny pussy was wetting up, coating his finger, every twitch of her flower petals caressing his bony digit, all for him, so wet for him...but Mr Granger couldn't scold Hermione for it, because it was all true, and she didn't mean to sound that way...

"Yes, darling," Mr Granger said, deciding on encouragement, to put Hermione at ease. "You're feeling good. There's a good girl..."

Listening to Hermione's small, muted cries of pleasure, Mr Granger's other hand wandered up, right to that one special, place, one he had been saving for last, because it was Hermione's favourite. "And this part here..."

"Ah! That's..." Hermione gasped out when her Daddy's fingers wandered over to that little bump, that special place that always made her tingle and wriggle, because it just felt so, so good. "Ah!...Ah!..."

Pulling back the tiny hood, Mr Granger then ran his fingertip over her erect little bean, watching Hermione's flushed face, making sure she was looking up at him, giving him her utmost attention... "That's your clit, darling. It's your favourite part. Is it good?"

"My clit...!" Hermione moaned out. "You're touching my clit...Ah! It feels so good! Daddy!"

Every word Hermione babbled, every phrase was so, so erotic, in its sexiness yet innocence. Mr Granger found himself wanting to hear more of her adorable voice. And so, he took the hand that was still stroking at Hermione's folds, and carefully, slowly, inserted a finger inside, carefully thrusting in and out, still whispering encouragement to his baby girl, coaxing her to say more things dirty, yet not...

"That's it...good girl...you're such a good girl..."

It was working - Hermione couldn't stop moving her mouth, along with her body, as she thrashed her head around the pillow. "Daddy!...Ah!...Ah!...my clit...m-my folds...oh...OH!"

Mr Granger stroked and pumped, steadily coating his fingers in Hermione's wetness, timing his pace to build up the pleasure, then slowing to let it drop, then building up again, edging Hermione to the peak, but not quite tipping over. All the while, Hermione gasped out and moaned out the new words that she'd been taught tonight, trying to keep still but finding it so, so hard, and even her tiny pink pussy was practically weeping with her juices. "Daddy!...my...my...Ah! Daddy, please! I'm gonna...gonna...!"

She sounded like she was begging, and Mr Granger seized the moment, just to make her say it, say that wonderful phrase, that he knew would spur him into the final stretch. "You're going to cum, darling?" he finished, never letting up on Hermione's still hard little clit and her now sopping little pink petals. "Can you say it to Daddy? That you want to 'cum'...?"

"I'm gonna cum!" gasped Hermione, before babbling in pleasure, her eyes meeting her Daddy's, eyes full of desperation and ecstasy. "Ah!...Ah!...Please, Daddy! Please make me cum! Ah...PLEASE!"

Mr Granger chuckled. "You said please...alright, darling." Mr Granger sped up his diddling, and his other hand sped up the pumping in and out of Hermione, coaxing her final release. "Show your Daddy..."

"Daddy! Daddy, I'm cumming! Ah! Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!"

A slightly low and rather irritating hum filled Mr Granger's ears, one that he couldn't quite recognise, but it only lasted for a few seconds, as his hearing was then replaced with the sounds of Hermione breaths, staggered and loud, her body trembled and tensed up as the pleasure raced throughout her tiny frame, and Hermione's eye glazed over as she came, wetting Mr Granger's hands with her immature juices. Her underage flower spasmed and twitched, and when Mr Granger pulled his digit out, he was treated to the sight of Hermione's sweet little pussy, winking and pulsating in ecstasy, punctuated by her high-pitched, joyful cries of pleasure. It was a sight that kept Mr Granger transfixed, until Hermione let out a breathy sigh, and finally relaxed her sweat-covered body.

A glance down below, however, made him see something rapidly sprout out right from the bedroom carpet, next to the legs of the bed - two more daisies. Had he not watched the small weeds poke out from the carpet, quickly turning from stalks into a full-fledged flower, the man would never have believed it. And on top of that, it happened just as Hermione was...

Come to think of it, he had discovered a daisy in her room once before, with no explanation as to how it even got there. All he remembered was a flash, and as he turned to leave, there it was. Was _Hermione_ causing all of this? If so, what on earth was it? Did Hermione even know that this was...? He soon found himself with an entirely unexplainable mystery, and the satisfaction of his daughter's pleasure was quickly forgotten.

Hermione didn't appear to have noticed, however, so to keep things from being...awkward, he chose to keep quiet about it.

"Did that feel good, darling?" Mr Granger asked.

The young girl nodded. "Mmm hmm. Thank you, Daddy."

"Do you remember what all the parts are called?" Mr Granger went on.

"Yup! The lips, or labia...uh...major-i-a, and minor-i-a, also called folds, and the clit."

"Good. What a clever girl," Mr Granger bent down to the bed to affectionately stroke Hermione's head. He then picked up the hand mirror from off the floor, and held it close to the young girl's innocent flower. Using his other free hand, he laid his finger on each part, at least each part that made Hermione feel good.

"Lips," Hermione stated simply, when his finger made contact. Nodding, Mr Granger put his finger between her lips, the tip stroking her petals. "Folds."

Her gaze then turned to Mr Granger, who was pulling back the little hood atop her pussy, exposing the small damp bump at the top. "Clit."

"Very good girl!" Mr Granger sounded enthusiastic, praising his daughter for her quick learning. "And together, they make your 'vulva'. If anyone asks, then you can call it that. It's what grown ups would call it if they don't want to sound rude. But only if they ask you, okay?"

Hermione nodded in understanding. Finally, she had a name to put to a body part. Her Daddy was really smart to know what they were. "Okay."

"Good girl. Clothes back on then, darling. It's time for bed."

* * *

 _So much for 'professional',_ Mr Granger internally sighed. He'd gotten too carried away, again. Maybe it was easier when it was a patient, a stranger. It was harder when it was your family, and your own daughter no less.

However, the buzzing sound, and those daisies were still very much at the front of his mind? What was that, Mr Granger wondered, as he made his way back downstairs, to await the return of his wife?

Without Hermione to distract him, he was now wondering exactly what was even causing that strange case of daisies, growing in Hermione's room. Up until the last night, he had never noticed anything like it. Hermione never talked about it, so he assumed she didn't know, or if she did, she was keeping it a secret. They were always close to her bed, after all, and Mr Granger made sure to collect them and throw them away in the kitchen bin so nothing seemed out of place. But what caused it, exactly? Was it his daughter's peak of pleasure, and...what else could it be?

It gave Mr Granger good mind to maybe try experimenting as soon as possible. And search Hermione's room, top to bottom, for any more daisies.


	4. Where Hermione Gets Southern Kisses

Hermione wasn't the sort of girl who read much in the way of children's stories.

At school, if it was for class or homework, then she did, so she did at least learn the classic tales through school lessons, and during reading time with the whole class. Otherwise, Hermione would rather read as much non-fiction as possible, like books on plants and animals.

As a result, Hermione mostly read up on fairy tales together with either Mr or Mrs Granger, so they could sign a homework report saying that she had done it. Personally, Mr Granger always thought Hermione was only reading it because it was required - if she wanted to, she could probably move on to books quite a bit above her own age category and still read them well enough.

Tonight, it was Sleeping Beauty that Hermione had to read to Mrs Granger. Mr Granger himself had to stay late at the dental clinic that night to sort out some things with the practice's computers, and he was rather sluggishly warming up a frozen curry in the microwave, only half-paying attention to Hermione confidently reading through the text, his wife's arm wrapped around Hermione's.

" _The prince made his way up the stairs..._ " read out Hermione, _"And there he saw Beauty in the bed."_

"Yes, darling. Your reading has gotten very good," Mrs Granger rubbed at her daughter's arm.

"Remember to keep your reading slow, okay?" Mr Granger reminded him, as he took the heated curry out of the kitchen-top oven and onto a clean plate from the cupboard above him, and a can of his favourite beer from the fridge. "If you read too fast, Mummy can't read together with you."

"I know, Daddy," Hermione rolled her eyes at that, having first been reminded by her Mummy when they started the book, before turning her attention back to the book in front of her. " _The prince kissed Beauty on the lips_."

Hermione paused, for just a moment, before mumbling to herself, "...on the lips..."

"Hmm? What is it, darling?" Mrs Granger asked, wondering what had distracted her momentarily, but then Hermione just giggled a bit.

"Nothing. I always kiss you or Daddy on the cheek, when you get back from work."

"Well, that's 'True Love's Kiss', you see," chuckled Mrs Granger. "It's what a grown-up's kiss is like, on the lips."

With the book in front of the two of them, Mrs Granger hadn't spotted it, but Mr Granger did. When Hermione paused after reading that sentence, her hands had idly wandered down, towards her shorts.

Oh. She had been thinking about THOSE lips...or was she? 

It had only been a few days since Mr Granger had taught Hermione about the names of her girly parts, and it was clear that said names were ones she remembered very clearly. A part of Mr Granger wondered, for a moment, if it was really okay for a six-year-old to be thinking about such things, and worse yet, to understand an internal joke about it...but otherwise, for the rest of the book, Hermione acted as though it had never happened, and Mrs Granger had heard nothing else suspicious, and so Hermione, as always, finished reading the book with perfect fluency.

Even as Mr Granger and his wife praised their daughter for finishing the book, he couldn't help but wonder. As much as he would like to dismiss it as coincidence, stranger things had been happening in the house. He was sure that there weren't any more daisies around though, which was a relief.

* * *

Daddy didn't always give Hermione treats at night.

Sometimes, if Mummy was still awake and not working, or if Mummy was the one to tuck her into bed, like that night, then she would get them the next morning. Sometimes Mummy had to leave for work early, leaving Daddy to drop Hermione off at school. It wasn't a very long trip, only about a five minute walk, and school didn't start until 9 o'clock. Hermione liked to wake up early though, because sleeping in and being late wasn't good. Mummy and Daddy said so.

The Sleeping Beauty story was still fresh in Hermione's mind, as Mr Granger discovered the next morning, after Mrs Granger had left early to start opening up the dental clinic.

"Have you brushed your teeth, darling?" Mr Granger was checking off all of Hermione's early morning routines. Hermione knew that in the morning, she had to get everything done early, so that Daddy would have time to give his special treats before he had to take her to school. It was only a little past 8. Plenty of time. 

"Yes, Daddy," Hermione nodded happily.

"All over?"

"All over. I even did right at the back. I didn't even brush the loose tooth at the front too much."

"Good girl. Best to let that fall out on its own," Mr Granger smiled. Hermione had that one loose for the last two days, and of course both being dentists, both he and his wife told Hermione not to fiddle around with it with her fingers too much, because it wasn't clean. "I'll make you feel good, then you can change into your school uniform so it's not dirty. Okay, darling?"

"Uh huh," Hermione smiled, before a more questioning look came across her young face. "Daddy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"You know how Mummy and I were reading Sleeping Beauty last night?"

"Of course. Do you have the card Mummy signed, to show the teacher?"

"In my bag," Hermione nodded. "But I was thinking about when the prince kissed Beauty on the lips..."

Mr Granger paused. Was Hermione actually going to say...

"And it reminded me of my vulva."

She WAS going to say. Mr Granger's face blanched in shock, but it lasted only a moment, as he composed himself. "I don't think the book meant THOSE lips, darling."

"I know," Hermione pressed on. "But is that real? Do boys kiss girls on their lower lips?"

Mr Granger knew better than to try and brush it off, or just give Hermione any sort of lie. She was a bit too clever to know when something didn't sound true, and these special treats of his had always encouraged Hermione to be curious, to ask questions, to be willing to learn, but a part of him was now starting to kick himself for not thinking that also extended to the semantics of his treats. "Sometimes. If it feels good, and they love each other very much."

"I love you very much, Daddy," Hermione insisted. "So could you kiss me down there too? On my 'lips'? I wanna see if it really feels good, because you said that's what it's like. Please?"

"Are you sure, darling? It might feel a bit strange. You might not like it." Truthfully, Mr Granger wondered if such a thing would be to Hermione's liking. His wife loved it, she could barely get enough, but up until know, Hermione was used to a dry finger, gently rubbing and playing with her. A wetter, softer muscle against her might be...

"Just once," pleaded Hermione. "Please. I wanna see what it's like. It's like when you say I don't have to eat it again if I eat some new food and I don't like it, as long as I try it."

Well, when she put it like that...Mr Granger found he couldn't argue with his baby girl. She had him wrapped right around his finger. "Well, alright. Just tell me to stop if you don't want it, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Daddy."

"So polite...alright, darling. Lie down at the edge of the bed. And...take your pyjamas and underwear off too, if you think it helps."

Hermione shed her pyjamas and her knickers, leaving her pink frilly underwear, and her socks right next to her school uniform hanging off the bed, so she could grab it later, and she flopped own on top of the duvet on her child's bed, looking up expectantly at her Daddy.

The morning sunlight coming through Hermione's bedroom window did so much more to illuminate her features than her bedside table lamp ever could. In the light of the morning sun, Mr Granger thought the look seemed more natural, more peaceful, lending to the mood of innocence, contrasting the obviously lewd display in front of him - his baby girl, six years old, naked on the bed, lying on her long bushy hair that no brush ever managed to tame, opening up her legs to him.

And the knowledge that he was now about to get as intimate, as close to Hermione as he had ever been or ever dared to be was...unnerving, in a way, and yet he found that he couldn't wait, to eat out his own daughter. Professionalism was forgotten, again. 

Mr Granger lowered himself down to Hermione's level, and gently, he rested her legs onto his shoulders, to give both of them purchase, and positioned his head in between, giving him full access to his daughter's most precious place. Inwardly, he was a little nervous, wanting to do a good job of pleasuring Hermione, but compared to his wife, with whom he had years to know and learn where and when to touch, he had never done this for Hermione.

He glanced at the alarm clock at Hermione's bedside. Ten past eight, it said. Good...plenty of time still. Time to take it slow...

He still had some trepidation, however, a small giggle from Hermione, and a small twitch of her innocent pink pussy as his breath passed over it, soon overcame his unsure feelings. Reasoning with himself that Hermione would tell him to stop if he did anything wrong, he steeled himself in preparation.

"Are you going to kiss me on my lips, daddy?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'll do more than that, darling..." Mr Granger chuckled.

He decided the best thing to do was trace the path he normally did when he used his fingers, as a test, and so, with his middle and index, he spread her tiny pink lips open, exposing the vulnerable little flesh underneath. Gingerly sticking his tongue out, he parted Hermione's little folds and ran the tip of his wet muscle around her labia.

When tongue met flesh, Hermione let out a small gasp, before whimpering as her Daddy tickled her folds. "Ah...Daddy..."

Mr Granger lifted his head, for a moment. "How is it, darling?"

Hermione wriggled, before she gave her Daddy a small smile. "Your tongue's so soft. It feels wet, but really nice, too."

"That's good, darling. Remember to tell me if it doesn't feel right, okay?" Mr Granger reminded her, and the young girl nodded. Happy that she understood the boundaries, he turned his eyes back to Hermione's waiting pussy, pink and a little damp with promise, and traced a downward path across her folds, causing Hermione to shudder and her breaths to turn staggered. As he did, he stroked gently at her inner thigh, lovingly and slowly, not sure in his mind whether it helped, but compelled to show just how much he loved his baby girl, peppering her pinkness with small kisses.

"Mmm..." Hermione made a little sound of pleasure, enjoying the tickling in her privates.

So far, so good. There seemed to be something more intimate about using his mouth, Mr Granger thought, something which seemed to inspire him to take it slow tonight with Hermione. There was no wife to be suspicious of his prolonged absence inside Hermione's room this morning, and he intended to take advantage of every second, to build up her baby girl to an incredible finish. High standards, for the first time, but he was determined to meet them all the same.

Hermione happily squirmed on the bed, her thighs tightening down around her Daddy's head, taking care to stay as still as she could. Her breathing became ragged, and she couldn't stop smiling in pleasure as his soft tongue kissed her. Mummy wasn't here to accidentally hear them, and she let out a slow hum of young arousal. "Mmmm..."

It all seemed perfectly timed, as Hermione's folds puffed up a little against his tongue, and he realised that the taste against his tongue became somewhat very slightly salty - tasting, for the first time, exactly what Hermione's juices flavour was, nothing like his wife's, more sweet than salty, almost like a salted caramel. Mr Granger thought the comparison very apt, because it honestly did taste like salted caramel, carrying no taste of human fluid like sweat, or even pee as he would expect. He wondered why, but certainly found no reason to complain.

"Daddy..." Hermione mewled out. "Your kisses...oh!...they feel...so good..."

Mr Granger kept watching Hermione's alarm clock, over and over, to make sure they would not be late, and for many minutes, Mr Granger was cyclical, methodical, eating up what he believed to be Hermione's perfect little pussy. Her petals were a pretty pink, gently brushing against his tongue, as they twitched and pulsed so sexily as he licked and kissed his way around each sensitive spot, visited in turn, around each part he knew Hermione loved when he paid attention to them. Her innocent flower glistened with a mixture of her his saliva and her arousal. And her clit...Hermione's clit was throbbing with want, and by now, she was now thoroughly soaked down there, a testament to how hard her little six year old pussy had worked all this time.

Remembering how much Hermione had reacted to his fingers, Mr Granger, feeling a bit more brave, took the plunge. He moved slightly up, parting Hermione's soaked lips for better purchase, and his mouth closed itself around his daughter's little love button.

"Oh! Daddy!" Hermione gasped out, as she felt him suck on her clit, tongue rolling and wiggling around every part of her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Ah!...Ah!..."

Mr Granger felt Hermione's legs close around his head, and he noticed that now her movements had gone from fitful rolling of her head to grinding her hips against his mouth. Her flat chest was rising and falling in fitful breaths. She was close, Mr Granger knew it.

He glanced at the clock again. Eight thirty. Probably time to end it here, for his beautiful baby girl. Putting everything he had into the final stretch, he suckled on Hermione's tiny child clit, lashing his tongue around, feeling the legs against his cheeks shudder as he assaulted her sensitive button, until finally, with a wink of her underage flower, Hermione squeaked out a high-pitched moan.

"Daddy! Oh!...Ohhhhhhh!"

Breathing fast, and shuddering against her Daddy, Hermione gripped the bedsheets as she came. As she did, Mr Granger felt a wetness dampen his chin, and her little folds twitch and spasm against him, almost like her tiny pussy was pulling him in for a deep kiss. Even as he pulled his head away, Mr Granger just adored how expressive it was, pulsing and leaking immature love nectar onto the bedsheets, in time with every whimper and moan of Hermione's orgasm. It left so much of her pleasure up to the imagination.

Finally, Hermione sighed, before flopping down onto the bed, red in the face, and panting tiredly. Mr Granger wiped his chin clean, and chuckled. "Was that good, darling?"

"Uh huh," panted Hermione, a huge grin lighting up her flushed face.

"Would you like that again sometime?"

"Yeah! Thank you, Daddy!" Hermione nodded, eagerly.

"Good girl. Now get dressed, and clean yourself up. You have school in twenty-five minutes. We can't be making you late."

As Mr Granger turned to leave the bedroom to grab all the essentials for the day, and the after-lunch shift at the clinic, he stopped to take stock of what had happened. He had heard that strange buzzing in his ears again, but upon looking around the floor, he couldn't find anything unusual this time. Of course, there was the possibility that if anything appeared again, it was somewhere in Hermione's room he hadn't looked yet, but they were risking running late for school, and so, he made a mental reminder to give Hermione's bedroom a sweep over, but for now, all he had to do was beat back the raging erection before he left the house, and drop Hermione off at school.

Once Daddy had left the room, Hermione stared down at the plucked daisy that had appeared in her hand, when she was filled with the special shakes when she had 'cum'.

"I knew it..." she breathed.


	5. Where Some Control Is Discovered

Hermione knew there was something special about her the first time a daisy appeared in her hand from nowhere.

It took another three nights before it happened again, both times when Daddy was making her feel good, when she shuddered and moaned as she would 'cum'. She hadn't told Mummy or Daddy about it, because she wasn't sure if it was magic, or something else. She read about magic in stories, but most of the girls who used magic weren't very nice, like Snow White or in Sleeping Beauty. There were some good ones though, but a lot of them were fairies or genies. She was clever enough to know she wasn't either of those. Or maybe there were good magic people, but she just hadn't read about them yet - another reason to try and read as much as she could.

If Daddy found out, maybe she would tell him. Daddy was clever, and he was good at keeping secrets, so maybe he wouldn't get mad. Hermione therefore kept quiet, until she was sure that mummy and Daddy wouldn't think it was bad.

But it did get her to wonder if she could do anything else.

* * *

That afternoon, Hermione was sitting in her bed, resting her chin on her knees. There wasn't anything Hermione wanted to watch on TV tonight, and so she made her way up to her room, to sit and think about her special gift.

Daddy had to work late tonight, meaning Mummy would be the one to tuck her in bed, because Daddy was too tired. Hermione never minded though, because after he had a good sleep, he would always promise to give his special treats the next morning, or when she got back from school if it was Mummy's turn to work late.

That thought reminded her of Daddy seemed to like kissing her, in her vulva, although she and Daddy never called it that, because the name was too simple, and there were only really two parts of it that really mattered anyway. Daddy would always ask her what she wanted him to do, and whenever Hermione said she wanted his special kisses, she saw that Daddy's eyes would twinkle, and she knew that it made him happy. And it was so different when he did, nipping and licking at her folds, slowly and gently, letting her wriggle and pant for ages because it felt really nice, before he started sucking on her clit...

Hermione felt a tingling down below, wishing her Daddy would come back home soon. As she did, a stray thought entered her mind. She remembered that her folds got wet, whenever she felt good, Daddy said so. But that wetness was what Daddy liked to lick and suck at as he kissed her between her legs. Did it even taste good to Daddy? Why did he like it so much?

She looked down at her shorts. As she did, she remembered the daisies. They always seemed to appear when she was feeling really good from Daddy's touches. It reminded he a bit like Peter Pan, who could fly with happy thoughts. Maybe it was like that too?

She remembered what her Daddy said to her, on the second night he had helped her feel good: _"I can't do it all the time, darling. If I'm too tired, or I'm busy, then it's fine to make yourself feel good. But don't do it in public, because it's not appropriate. And try not to let Mummy see or hear, okay?"_

But she always wanted Daddy to do it. When she did it herself, it never felt as good. She would shake and moan a little bit, but Daddy always knew what to do to make her feel REALLY good.

But he wouldn't be coming back until late. And Hermione wanted to know what Daddy liked, and this seemed to be the only way to find out.

Shuffling herself under the duvet covers of the bed, so Mummy couldn't see if she walked into her room, Hermione pulled off her shorts and her knickers. A quick peek under the pink sheets, and she found she couldn't even see what was between her legs, to her disappointment, but that wasn't about to slow her down.

So, she reasoned to herself, if she wanted to find out why Daddy liked kissing her there so much, she would have to make herself wet, from feeling good first. 

Hermione reached a hand down to between her legs, remembering how her Daddy would touch her, just how she liked it. It was hard trying to imagine what it looked like, being unable to see her parts, but her fingers were able to reach her folds, and she started gently rubbing at them.

“Mmm...”

It was okay, she thought. Her breathing was becoming unsteady, but it wasn't quite there yet, not enough to make her folds damp. Remembering that Daddy really put a lot of attention to the clit, she felt around for the little bump, and Hermione felt sparks throughout her tiny body, thinking back on all the time Daddy had made her feel good...

"M-maybe if I used both hands..." She reached the other hand down. Daddy always used both hands, one for her clit, one for her folds. Maybe he thought that it felt the best.

It certainly felt like it, as Hermione's breaths grew more ragged, stroking at her little mound, silently waiting for that special moment when...

And then, she felt a slight dampness against the finger rubbing against her folds, and she smiled through her slow panting. Carefully raising her hand up to her face, she watched the stickiness on her hand with a new fascination. So, this was what Daddy tasted when he kissed her down here, what he smelled? It smelt of vanilla, like the cake Mummy had made on her last birthday. She didn't remember it smelling anything like that when she first did it to herself. It smelt more salty, back then, nothing as nice-smelling as now.

She put a finger inside her mouth. It actually tasted like vanilla cake, as well. But how? She wondered if it had anything to do with her new ability, to make daisies appear when she would get those shakes, that special tingling Daddy always like her to feel, to get her to 'cum', because that's what seemed to happen sometimes...

She wondered if there was any way to change how she tasted. She tried thinking of the first thing she could think of that she liked the taste of, and immediately she thought of strawberries. A part of her tried thinking really really hard, trying to will it to change, however, the wetness against her down below and on her damp hand still smelt and tasted like vanilla cake.

Maybe she needed to get more wet? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Thinking about Daddy seemed to help, Hermione thought, so maybe if she kept on thinking about him...and so, she raised her knees, the way Daddy liked her to do, opened up her bare legs, and placing her hands back between them, she began fondling her girly parts again. As she did, she found the extra slipperiness made it fell a lot better, a lot easier, and she let out the tiniest moan of pleasure as she stared up at the white painted ceiling.

“Daddy...” whimpered Hermione, stroking with more urgency, more speed. In her mind, Daddy was spreading her open, and it was his fingers, not hers, playing with her, teasing her folds and her clit. She imagined him, hands all over her pink flesh, asking if she felt good, and herself nodding back as she moaned out...

It felt so hot...but it just felt like heaven, every stroke, every rub, sending shockwaves across her.

Her wetness was dampening the sheets underneath.

The Daddy in Hermione's mind had stopped, momentarily, and had lifted his finger up to his head, examining the strand of sticky liquid connecting his digit and between her legs. He chuckled, and then he pressed his head in between her inner thighs, and then...

"Daddy!" Hermione gasped out, increasing the speed of her fingers. Her eyes screwed shut, and nothing existed in her head except the fantasy of her Daddy, kissing and licking her pink flesh, tasting what she hoped were strawberries, as he rubbed her bare leg lovingly with one hand, other hand gripping her bum, a spare finger stroking that too.

Hermione was now breathing fast, punctuating it with only the occasional small "Daddy...!" as she fondled her petals with one hand, massaging her nub with the other, and soon, she found herself having to bury her own face into the pillow just to keep herself from being too loud. Peeking into the duvet, Hermione could see through half-lidded eyes both of her hands, furiously rubbing her girly parts, unable to see how red and swollen they were, only focusing on the wet sensations in her fingers and the raging waves that were building up inside.

Was Daddy watching? Hermione was getting wet because of him...all for him...

The very thought caused the heat inside her to reach a peak, and before she could stop herself, she rubbed at her own throbbing, aching for that special release. "Ah!...Ah!...I-I'm cumming..."

She was close, she could feel it. She wished that her Daddy could see her, be there to kiss her between her legs, rubbing her folds and her clit, treating her to his special touching meant only for her...all for this moment...

"Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h!" Hermione suppressed her cries of pleasure into the duvet, and a quiet, but high-pitched squeak left her mouth, as she felt her wetness coat her hand, in a small squirt, wave after wave of that special tingling shaking her body. It felt so naughty, letting her body shake without Daddy, like it made it all feel cheap, when Daddy did it all because he loved her...but it felt so good...

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, and wiped the sweat off her forehead, before realising just now that she didn't do much to keep quiet, and Daddy had told her how important that was. Lucidity restored, Hermione scanned for any noises, of Mummy upstairs, who could maybe have been listening in, but from the sounds of the television still playing, it looked as though she hadn't been heard, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief. It was a close thing. She realised that she had been moaning out Daddy's name, and if Mummy had been listening, Mummy wouldn't let Daddy give her special treats anymore.

She had to admit it felt good though, better than all the other times. Before, she mostly just focused on the fact it felt nice, but it just wasn't the same as Daddy. It wasn't just that those special shakes and tingling lasted longer when Daddy did it - he always made her feel that he loved her very much, and he was always so gentle...and it helped that Daddy had indirectly taught her exactly where to touch for the best results.

Remembering what she started for, Hermione raised her wet hand up to her face and gave a sniff, and she smelt...strawberries.

Excitedly, she realised that it worked! She could change how she tasted to Daddy...Daddy, who was always so nice to her, after she had been a good girl all for him...now she could give Daddy special treats back, in her own small little way.

Maybe. She wondered if she could try other tastes, by thinking about them...but she was pretty tired, and rather hot, after that...

But she had to be sure. Shifting herself, wiping her own wetness against the duvet to try drying herself to start again, and she immediately racked her brain, trying to think of another flavour she liked, and eventually, she settled on orange lollipops. She kept thinking about orange lollipops, really focusing on that taste, for about half a minute...

Filling her mind with her Daddy again, Hermione reached down, and then hissed as she brushed her clit. It was quite sensitive, and while it didn't hurt, it was a bit too intense, and so Hermione thought about sticking to her damp folds for now, brushing over her pink petals, coaxing them into wetness.

"Ah!...Ah!...Ah!..." All it took was a few moments of rubbing, and her immature mound wet her folds once more as Hermione once again felt the hot burn race around her six year old body, tingling from head to toe. Her fingers practically glided over her tiny labia, twitching and pulsing in wanton need. As she did, she caught her little hood, wrapped around her sensitive little button, right between her knuckles, and Hermione gasped out, as the little bundle of skin rubbed itself against her clit, sending shivers right up her spine. The young girl still couldn't touch it directly, but she found that letting her hood do all the work was fine, and using one hand to quickly rub her damp petals, Hermione ran a finger from the other hand around her clit's protective wrapping, gently caressing it.

Sensitive from her last stroking, her inner thighs now thoroughly soaked, and covered in sweat, all to soon, Hermione felt like she was about to cum again. 

_It feels so good...Daddy...I...I..._

No sooner had Hermione formed that thought, she felt her fingers tingle with what felt like electricity, and she felt something crackle out of her fingertips, stimulating every part of her underage flower, and the heat raged and consumed Hermione, once again, harder than before.

"Oh!...Oh! Daddy! Ah!...Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h!"

Breathing fast and hard, the young girl felt her fingers soak themselves as all sensations rushed forward, and her legs lost all purchase as the duvet fell down on top of Hermione's convulsing body, dampening the sheets. She could no longer see what was happening underneath, but she felt every last twitch and pulse, as she rode out her second cum. But it was only for a few moments, before finally, she relaxed her body, panting hard. 

Hermione felt so hot, sweating into her t-shirt, and her thighs were now pretty soaked...she almost felt like she just wanted to curl up and sleep...she certainly didn't think she could go for a third round at all. It didn't feel as good the second time either - now she was really tingling down there, and she wondered if soon it would be too irritating to keep going anyway...

But then she remembered, just before then. She thought about orange lollipops. So had it worked...?

She raised her finger up, and sniffed...and it smelt of oranges. Well, that settled it. She had never heard of a witch who could use magic to change how she tasted, but maybe she had been given that gift for a reason, just like the heroes in the stories she read about...silly as it sounded.

She looked around the room. She couldn't find anything else around the floor, or in her hands. Maybe the daisies only appeared when Daddy did it, because it was special. That was all the more reason to help Daddy enjoy kissing and touching her.

Hermione rolled over on her side, excited about the possibilities ahead, until it was time for to be called down for dinner.


	6. Where Both of Them Watch

There was a line Mr Granger was determined to never cross, when it came to Hermione, and that many of the rules that applied to his wife applied to his daughter.

Firstly, if they are not in the mood, don't push the issue. In Hermione's case, he would always wait for the young girl to ask - he never asked first, because then what else could snowball from there, by forcing himself onto her?

Secondly, Hermione was not his personal toy. She was his daughter, and Mr Granger did his absolute best to teach her as much as he could when she had questions she couldn't find in a book, not just about their mutual secret. If you asked him, he could recite perfectly exactly what Hermione's hobbies were, what she liked to read, what her favourite toys were, what she wanted next birthday or Christmas, because making her feel good was always, ALWAYS conditional. When she was successful, he was happy.

To make Hermione happy and successful. That was the point.

That did not mean that he didn't idly think 'what if?', however. And recently, he had been thinking that a lot, for several days after Hermione's first proper fingering. To make matters worse, he couldn't really lie to himself anymore - he found himself recently wishing he could go a little further, do a little more...but he never wanted to frighten or hurt Hermione, ever.

But that didn't mean he wished for some sort of outlet for his frustrations, away from her and his wife.

She was such a temptress. Recently, he had discovered whenever he licked and sucked at Hermione's little pussy, it tasted of different sweets he knew she liked, every time. On one occasion it had even changed flavour halfway, from orange, to some sort of cola flavour, giving him the greatest of suspicions that Hermione was not only the cause, but also aware of exactly what she was doing.

She was SUCH a little temptress. And things were getting no easier, that very next night...

* * *

Hermione couldn't see what her Daddy was doing very well.

If there was anything that made Hermione curious, it was something she didn't know, about something she liked very much. It was one night, as her Daddy was rubbing her and stroking her insides with his finger, which made these wet sounds and made her feel SO good, that she began to wonder what Daddy was seeing. She remembered when Daddy taught her the words for her vulva, he had used a mirror, and she had seen what they looked like, but there was something else.

When she got those special shakes, when she would 'cum', she would feel like she needed to pee, and she would leak from between her legs, but Daddy said it wasn't pee. She remembered she almost burst into tears when Daddy made her cum one night and she thought she peed herself because she felt a dampness right under her bum, and he had to hold her tight saying that it was alright, and that it was normal and that it was a good thing. But from where she was, she couldn't see it, even if she felt it.

But Daddy always made her leak like that. He'd touch and kiss between her legs, at her clit and folds, just to make her special shakes stronger, and make her wetter. And she did think it felt REALLY good, even if it was messy and Hermione had to use a lot of tissues to wipe afterwards.

None of that, however, changed the fact she wanted to know what it looked like.

She found the moment to ask, one night, when Mummy had gone out with friends again, and she and Daddy were alone in the house.

"What does it look like?"

Daddy looked puzzled. "What does what look like, darling?"

"When I...leak. When you touch and kiss me and I cum."

Daddy looked shocked, and Hermione wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was because hard to describe, in words? There were a lot of words she was still finding out about, but Daddy was clever. He even knew big words only dentists use that even she couldn't say yet. She decided to try and explain, to make Daddy understand. "I always make things wet, but you never mind, not even if I get it all over your hands, or face. I know I get it all over your face. Do you like it when I do that? Your face is always so close."

He looked as though he'd frozen up. For a moment, Hermione thought he looked like he had been caught doing something bad, but then he raised a hand to his chin, like he was thinking really hard about something. He stayed like that for a few moments.

"It's...hard to say, darling," he said, eventually. "But I like watching it. It's how I know that you feel good, and that you like it, when you...get wet."

"But what does it look like?" Hermione pressed again, and Daddy looked unsure how to answer again, when suddenly, she remembered something important, that maybe she could get Daddy to show her without needing to tell her. "Use the camera!"

"The camera?" Daddy repeated.

"Uh huh. The one that makes films instead of pictures. We watched Christmas at Granma's house on it."

Realisation dawned on Daddy's face. "Oh, the camcorder? That's what it's called. Can you say that for me? Cam-cor-der."

"Cam-cor-der," Hermione said, making sure to get each part of the word right, to make Daddy proud. "So can you, Daddy? Can you use the cam-cor-der? I wanna see what you do. Please, Daddy?"

Daddy paused. "I...I suppose so. I can show you, but darling, I have to get rid of it afterwards. Mummy might want to use it later, and the film can't be left on there."

"It's okay. I just want to know. I just want to see it once," Hermione assured him.

"What do you say, darling?"

"Thank you, Daddy," Hermione smiled, and nodding, Daddy went to get the camcorder from his bedroom. While he was gone, Hermione stripped herself down, so she wouldn't get hot from feeling good, and she left her clothes by the legs of the bed. Daddy came back with the camcorder, and she eagerly kneeled at the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

She watched him press some buttons on the device, before turning to meet Hermione's gaze. "You'll need to keep still so I can film properly, okay darling?"

"Okay," Hermione nodded, before she lay her back down onto the bed, head resting upon the pillow. She craned her neck, slightly, and watched as her Daddy gently opened up her legs, into a rather odd shape, like she was trying to squat down while lying on her back. Daddy then placed the camcorder near her vulva, and Hermione knew that she had to hold her legs open and keep as still as she could, no matter how good it felt.

She watched as her Daddy knelt down and then reached around the camcorder, and she giggled as he used a thumb to gently brush against her clit, before she gasped out as she felt his thumb start rubbing her up and down.

After that, it became really hard for Hermione to stay still. Daddy was rubbing her slowly, then fast, gently then hard, and that yummy burn was making her tremble, and her legs shook with every touch as the pressure built up. Sometimes, she tried to close her legs, but it was only a little, and Daddy always pushed her legs back open when she did.

She wasn't sure how long Daddy played with her, how long she gasped out in ragged breaths and quietly moaned, but soon she felt it, the wet tingling between her legs accompanied by the hot burn racing around her tiny body.

"Daddy...Ah!...I'm nearly there...!" Hermione whimpered, thrusting her hips a little to catch every movement of her Daddy's fingers.

She heard him give a low chuckle, speeding up the rubbing of this fingers, which made her gasp out at the intensity. "That's it...cum for Daddy..."

Hermione was only just paying attention. All she could focus on was trying to keep her legs open, but Daddy's fingers felt so good, and she was really feeling the tingling release, the special shakes building up, and suddenly, all sensation rushed forward, and she almost blacked out. "Daddy! Ah-h-h-h-h-h!"

* * *

At first, Mr Granger couldn't believe exactly what was going on.

It always seemed to be that he was being pushed into more and more acts of degeneracy, and almost none of it was even his idea. From asking him to learn how to masturbate, to asking to doing it for him, to wanting him to eat out her pussy...and now, she was asking him to FILM her, and the worst part was that there didn't seem to be much sexual reason for it. She was only six years old, too young to understand relationships, or the idea of porn. Right now, she was trying to simply learn more about a subject.

But it was a request from her baby girl, and Hermione had been such a good girl from his special treats. She was top of her class at school, she always wanted to help around the house...and the way she looked at him, earnest, loving and trusting...he just found he couldn't say no to her.

And that was what led him to dig up the new camcorder he had bought for filming holidays and special occasions with from his closet. He'd used it a few times, mostly for visits to relatives, but now, it was going to be put to a far more explicit use...

He set the camera in between Hermione's legs, checking the feed on the camcorder so that he had a good shot of her tiny pussy, and he reached around, before working his hands to pleasure his daughter. It was a little difficult at first, doing it from some awkward position, and on some occasions Hermione's wriggling shifted the camcorder every so often and he had to readjust it, but he managed. He had to keep it to mostly rubbing and stroking the outside, since licking Hermione would get in the way, and fingering her would maybe knock the camcorder over, but she didn't mind. She mewled and panted at his every touch all the same.

She was so cute...and she was making him get so hard, even if she never realised it. The way she shook, her cute little moans punctuating her rapid, hard breaths of ecstasy, keeping her legs open all for him, so wet for him...he played for many many minutes with her dampening sex, listening to her adorable sounds...

Eventually, Hermione let out a more desperate sound. "Daddy...Ah!...I'm nearly there...!"

Holding down her leg as she humped desperately against his finger, he missed the erotic expression of his daughter as she gasped out her child's orgasm. "Daddy! Ah-h-h-h-h-h!"

A modest little puddle leaked out of Hermione's pink flesh, her petals twitching and throbbing as they were wetting his fingers, but Mr Granger found his attention focused on the camcorder feed, making sure that the picture was coming out perfectly, that nothing technical had gone wrong, but he was still listening to every sound of his baby girl as she came.

Suddenly, Hermione convulsed in pleasure once, gasping as she rode out her orgasm, and the moment she did, Mr Granger felt a shockwave pass over him, not very strong, enough to at least cause him to shiver, and at the same time, he saw the camcorder's feed go blank, switching off all by itself. Internally, he worried whether whatever just happened has short-circuited the device like an EMP, and that it hadn't auto-saved the footage before it had ever happened. Mr Granger picked up the camcorder right between Hermione's now soaked legs, and he breathed a sigh of relief when it managed to switch back on without any complications.

After he managed to boot the camcorder back up again, he immediately checked through the memory for that all important footage. Thankfully, it didn't look like Hermione's little outburst had erased or corrupted the footage, and inwardly, Mr Granger breathed another sigh of relief - while it would have been more convenient to leave no evidence, the thought of having to get another camcorder, or film the whole thing from scratch was not a pleasant one. 

Eventually, he found the most recent film, and examined what it had captured. What the camcorder had filmed was near-perfect - in great resolution, without any obstruction or too much shaking, the close up of Hermione's underage pussy and his own fingers was clearly filmed.

"Daddy..."

Mr Granger looked up from the camcorder, and saw Hermione, lying on the bed, covered in sweat, looked tiredly up at him in her post-orgasm afterglow. "Did you get it?"

Mr Granger moved around, pressing a few buttons on the camcorder. He was careful to make sure to skip ahead to near the end, as well as mute the video, so as not to make Hermione too uncomfortable - he didn't see much point in basically giving Hermione anything except the one important moment, certainly not a full on illegal porn tape. "Yes, darling."

"Can I watch?" Hermione mustered the energy to get back up, and Mr Granger gave Hermione a look.

"What's the magic word, Hermione?" Mr Granger reminded him, and looking a little chastened, Hermione asked again.

"Please can I watch it, Daddy?"

"Of course you can," Mr Granger chuckled, and he sat down onto the bed beside Hermione, pulling his bare naked daughter close to his side. "Let me know if it makes you feel uncomfortable watching, okay?" But of course, he knew Hermione wouldn't look away, from the determined and curious look in her young eyes.

He pressed the play button to resume the footage, and observed her watching the close up in fascination, seeing her own bare pussy throb and wet her thighs as she came, for the first time.

"That's what it looks like?" whispered Hermione. Her vulva was really strangely fascinating to look at, and watching the footage made Hermione tingle, very slightly down below, for reasons she couldn't really explain herself.

"Yes, darling," Mr Granger tried to keep his voice steady. "It's how Daddy knows that you felt good. And as long as you're happy, so is Daddy."

"It doesn't look like pee," Hermione commented.

"No, darling. It's entirely different," Mr Granger agreed. It was a lot better than that, although he didn't say it out loud to her.

Hermione nodded in understanding, watching the footage suddenly black out right after the moment, unsure as to why, but deciding it wasn't important. Her curiosity sated, she clung affectionately to her Daddy's arm. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm going to delete this when I get back to my bedroom, okay? So that Mummy doesn't see it accidentally if she uses the camera."

The young girl let go of Mr Granger's arm, and she reached for tissues to wipe herself down. "Okay."

"Good girl," Mr Granger smiled. "Now then, I think that you'd best brush your teeth. Make sure to do it all over."

"Yes, Daddy," Hermione said, pulling her clothes back over her body. 

* * *

He said that he would delete the footage. He made that quite clear to Hermione.

And he certainly would...after he made a copy of it to his laptop.

Internally, he was grateful that Hermione had been the one to ask first. It would be monstrous of him, to film her to her embarrassment and shame against her wishes. But she didn't even need to be prompted into asking - her own sense of inquiry and eagerness to learn had caused her to ask, not even thinking about the implications of what she was really wanting.

Now, Mr Granger had an outlet, to vent, vent about the many other ways he wanted to make Hermione feel so, so good, to cum under so much more than just his fingers and his tongue, under the guise of simply doing it to help her. Now, he had some perfect way to let the mask drop...

Mr Granger made sure to get one of the best personal laptops for himself, one with the best screen display, and he certainly didn't consider himself a complete novice with computers. Uploading the footage from his camcorder onto the USB proved to be no problem.

GOD, he wanted to just relieve himself so badly. It took quite a while, much to Mr Granger's frustration, given just how much data was on the film with such high definition, but eventually, he had it uploaded, and he managed to delete the incriminating evidence form the shared video camcorder, leaving everything on his own private laptop.

Grabbing several tissues by the bedside table, and selecting his favourite media player of choice, Mr Granger thrust his own trousers down, and cupping his own throbbing erection in one hand, he clicked to play the film with the other hand. Instantly, he was greeted with the sight of Hermione, his six year old daughter, kneeling on her bed, totally naked.

"Oh god..." Mr Granger breathed, stroking at his hard flesh.

 _"You'll need to keep still so I can film properly, okay darling?"_ It was decidedly odd, listening to his own voice on the audio, not like how he sounded in his head, but it hardly mattered at this point. He watched Hermione happily agree, before he watched as he used his free hand come into view and spread Hermione's legs into a frog leg position. It hovered over the bed, focused on between her legs, before he saw the camcorder be set right down on the mattress.

Now, the camcorder was firmly fixed onto Hermione's tiny pussy, with only the beginnings of her bare legs, her flat chest, and her head just peeking over visible within the shot. In the recording, Mr Granger heard her giggle as he saw his hand come into view, and playfully flick at her clit, before inserting his thumb right between Hermione's pussy lips, and positioning it firmly between her immature folds as his fingers and palm rested onto her inner thigh.

He watched the camcorder be readjusted for the best view, between Hermione's spread legs, and Mr Granger kept his breaths quiet, yet unsteady, as he rubbed at his hardness while watching the laptop screen. The version of him in the footage had just rested his other hand on her inner thigh, to hold the young girl's legs in place, and with the camcorder still holding the close-up, his thumb began rubbing up and down at Hermione's pink folds, slowly and lovingly, and he could just make out some faint sounds of ragged breathing in the audio, before hearing her let out a small moan of pleasure. _“Ohhh...”_

Just listening to her erotic little sounds just made the jerking of his dick feel even better, provided the best accompaniment possible to the view that had been filmed not long ago. He knew it as he had been filming, but now that he was seeing it from another point of view, it was even better. He had to be so distant in the bedroom, to stay out of the shot, and reaching around the camcorder had been such a pain, but it was all worth it, because through the lens...

Hermione, his daughter, his little girl...the camcorder didn't show her face, but he knew nothing needed to be shown – her little child pussy was just so wonderful to watch, one hand holding resting on her leg, the other tenderly rubbing her. Hermione's sex was never still, always showing how his beloved daughter truly felt, and Mr Granger watched in high definition as her innocent flower was coated in her nectar as he rubbed her wetness all over, punctuated by Hermione's fast breaths and occasional high-pitched moan. Hermione's head had fallen back onto the pillow, and as she rolled her head around in pleasure, her little pussy twitched and pulsed with every touch - the parts where Mr Granger's fingers wandered up to diddle at her tiny clit were the best shots, as it allowed him to see her immature sex throb in full view of the camcorder. He rewound the footage, over and over, starting from the beginning of his playful rubbing, watching the footage of Hermione's pulsating pussy in a loop.

Mr Granger considered he sight in front of him to be both the best and worst thing he could ever have slaked his lust with - everything about the sight in front of him was wrong, from the footage to the knowledge of the one being filmed, to the thought that if anyone else saw it it would irreversibly ruin his life forever, and yet the rubbing of his own erection only gained speed as he kept watching his own hands fondle his daughter's pussy, listening to her lustful whimpers and breathy sighs of pleasure in time with the throbbing of her own wetness...

Loud and clear, the audio captured the moment Hermione lifted her head to watch the camcorder between her legs, and her cries became more desperate, teetering on the edge of cumming, somehow sounding better than when he himself performed that very action, witnessed that very moment, live not so long ago... _"Daddy...Ah!...I'm nearly there...!"_

Mr Granger heard his own voice speak back to him, and his own breaths grew more shallow, quickening up as he approached a crescendo, his own orgasm about to hit. _"Good girl,"_ said the other Mr Granger, voice low and gentle. _"That's it...cum for Daddy..."_

"Cum for Daddy..." Mr Granger found himself mumbling along with his doppelganger in the footage, knowing the moment was close, that his own climax was approaching fast...Hermione's underage sex was twitching faster, throbbing with more wanton need, almost begging for that sweet release it so badly craved...

_"Daddy! Ah-h-h-h-h-h!"_

"Guh! Hermione!"

The footage couldn't have been clearer - Hermione's flushed face as she threw her head back and gasped out, her chest heaving in sharp breaths. But that didn't compare to the view of her sweet little pussy - her pink flesh winking as nectar oozed out, dampening the mattress below, in such a modest little trickle, showing the immaturity of her underage sex. It was a sight Mr Granger felt that he would loop, over and over, just to hammer in and imprint the image deep into his mind.

As he was watching as Hermione finally came, Mr Granger also felt his left hand become stained in something wet and sticky. His own roaring orgasm gripped him, and he gasped in shuddered breaths, discrete yet intense, as his semen dirtied his shaft and his fingers.

Suddenly, the camcorder's footage suddenly blacked out, and Mr Granger knew that it was the moment Hermione had convulsed once, and released that odd shockwave that switched off the camcorder and the mobile phone in his pocket. He regretted he couldn't film his cute little daughter's afterglow, but he wasn't really in any position to pick and choose what to film.

Still, it had turned out better than Mr Granger could have possibly hoped. Good thing the laptop was password protected, because he had the sneaking suspicion he would be hanging onto it for a good while...

Mr Granger stared down at his semen-stained hand, fascinated slightly by just how intense his own relief was, but also relieved at the opportunity that had come. There was no longer any denying it to himself - it was something that he had been hoping for, for a good long time, to have some way of getting off to his little girl without forcing it all onto Hermione and hurting her, after all the times that he had etched the memory of his fingers and his tongue into Hermione's cute little pussy...

He reached his clean hand over to operate the laptop's touchpad and move the mouse click, and play the footage again. That scene, where Hermione shorted out the camera...it all but confirmed it. Hermione had some sort of unusual power, between the daisies, and now his camcorder acting like it had been hit with an EMP. On top of that, he suspected Hermione, the little minx, must be aware of it. The fact that she tasted like strawberries when he first ate out her little pussy, and then chocolate midway couldn't have been an accident.

And if Hermione did know, and was consciously doing it, what else could she do? What else would his daughter do next?

It looked as though this was going to be another secret between him and Hermione - as though there wasn't enough between them already...


End file.
